This invention relates to a catalytic process for the cyclization of alkene compounds, as exemplified by the cyclodimerization of 1,3-butadiene to 4-vinylcyclohexene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,253 discloses and claims a process for the dimerization of 1,3-butadiene to produce 4-vinylcyclohexene-1 using copper(I) zeolite X, or copper(I) zeolite Y. The present invention represents an effective alternative to the process of said patent.